


The Neighbours

by tabemonohime



Series: Catbois! AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cat Hybrids, Animal Traits, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Shifters, childcare ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabemonohime/pseuds/tabemonohime
Summary: There are people moving in next door? It seems like they have a cat too? But what if that cat's a shifter? Couldn't we be friends?Continuation of The Stray, but can be read as a stand alone i guessTold from Hinata's perspective
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Catbois! AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720891
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	1. Tobio-kun?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guysss, so this is the continuation of the series ?
> 
> honestly have no idea how long this is gonna be so...we'll see i guess

Hinata was interested in the neighbour's cat. Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san had talked to them for a bit, so he knew his name was Tobio-kun, and he had the nicest fur Hinata had ever seen. 

"Hey, Akaashi-san, do you think that Tobio-kun is a shifter?"

"There's no telling for sure, but there's always a chance."

"I wanna go visit! If he's a shifter, we can play together!"

"Hey, hey, hey, Hinata, don't worry. They'll be coming over for pancakes in a bit. I don't know if they'll bring their cat, but we can ask them!"

"Koutarou, wouldn't that be as good as saying we have one? We don't know them well yet, and they may be suspicious people or people who discriminate."

"Aww...they seem like good people though..." Hinata watched as Bokuto's hair physically drooped down according to his mood again and laughed.

"It doesn't matter! Maybe I can sneak over there and take a peek later?" Hinata said, thinking of ways to sneak over that night. 

Boy, was he loud. 

Hinata, perched on top of his cat stand, watched as the man with light brown hair continued to chatter on about lots of random things. It seemed like he just really liked talking. 

"Soooo, Iwa-chan and I are childhood friends! I can't believe we've even stuck to each other until now! I mean, Iwa-chan was kind of a loner and-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TRASHKAWA, YOU'VE BEEN STICKING TO ME YOUR ENTIRE LIFE! I WISH I COULD'VE GOTTEN RID OF YOU SOONER!"

"Iwa-chaan, that's mean! I mean I can't help that I'm your only frie-"

"Sorry about this guy, he just never stops talking and his personality overall is pretty crappy." The man seemingly called "Iwa-chan" was talking to Akaashi. Hinata wondered how they lived together if they're relationship was like this.

Spotting Hinata on top of the tower, the man with light brown hair smiled and walked over. Hinata jumped down and nuzzled against his foot, he seemed friendly enough,

"Awww, Hinata-kun, you're so sweet! Why can't our little Tobio-kun be like you??" he smiled and petted Hinata's head.

_"Meow"_ , Hinata replied.

"Hahaha! It's like you're replying to me! Do you wanna hangout with our Tobio-kun! Maybe you could teach him how to properly interact with people...hey, Akaashi-san, would it be okay if we borrowed Hinata for a while? I think it would be good for Tobio to hangout with a fellow comrade in order to get used to this new house."

Raising an eyebrow, "Of course. I'm sure Hinata would be happy to make a new friend as well."

Squealing Oikawa lifted Hinata into his arms and went back to his house, on the way calling, "Iwa-chan, I'll be back really soon."

Hinata didn't know what to do.

The man had literally plopped him down on the floor and left, leaving him with no clue where the other cat was. He was also surrounded with unpacked cardboard boxes, and given his height, it wasn't easy to see over them. 

_"Meow..."_ Hinata called out. Maybe Tobio would come find him? 

As he plodded forward on his paws, he saw a flash of black dart above him. Immediately looking up, his eyes were met with the most majestic cat he had ever seen.

_"Meow!"_ it called at him, it seemed like he was challenging him. Did he think Hinata couldn't jump to that height? Well, he would show him!

Immediately jumping up and easily reaching the tallest point where the cat was perched on, the other cat seemed surprised. Of course, cats with legs like Hinata usually didn't make it that high so easily, but Hinata had always found jumping to be fun and easy for him. 

The cat darted away and they started a game of catch, Hinata always failing to get him by one second. 

The cats were exhausted after playing for around half and hour, lying on the floor panting. 

Suddenly, Hinata felt something shift next to him. Turning his head, a rather tall boy with raven hair and eyes in a matching colour sat up next to him. Atop his head were two ears, dark blue, and a tail of the same colour. Eyes wide, he thought, "He really was a shifter! I can't believe this!"

The tall boy looked down at the cat next to him, staring up at him with large brown eyes. 

"Oh! T-this is..." he tried to think of something to explain in case they had to give their new neighbour's cat back with shock in it's eyes.

Hinata instantly shifted too.

The boy looked shocked.

"W-what? You're also..."

"Yes! Can we be friends? I've never known another shifter ever in my life! Where did you come from? Have you been with your owners your entire life? How about-"

"Shhh! Will you shush? Too many questions, boke!" the boy snapped back.

This caused Hinata to laugh louder, "Hahahaha! I actually can't believe this! We gotta tell Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san! Let's go!"

The two boys, one dragged along by the other, made their way into the house next door.

"Bokuto-san! Akaashi-san! He really is one!"

All four of the humans almost spit out the coffee they were drinking a the moment, managing a light choke instead.

"Hinata, w-what..."

"Woah!!!! Keiji! Is this really happening? This is so cool!" Bokuto, like always, accepted everything way too quickly.

"Iwa-chan! What is Tobio? Wait- your cat is-"

"Shut up Crappykawa! Can't you tell just from seeing?"

Four jumbled reactions met the outburst, making Hinata laugh.

"Woah, this is amazing. So both of our cats are shifters. Do you guys realise how funny of a coincidence this is?" Oikawa said to the group.

"Indeed, we were not expecting to know this so suddenly as well." Akaashi had recovered from the shock and his calm demeanour was back.

Bokuto and Iwaizumi were currently playing with Tobio and Hinata in cat form. Iwaizumi was "wrestling" with Hinata with one arm, the cat crawling and pawing all over it. Bokuto was flitting a cat toy back and forth, Tobio failing to even get close to it, making meows of frustration. 

"Well, since it's this much of a coincidence, we might as well call it...fate."


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio and Hinata are getting to know each other

"Hey, Tobio-kunnn, let's play together!"

"Fine, boke. You know, we play together every day these days so what's the point of even asking?"

Hinata grinned and leapt at the other boy in human form, almost toppling the other over. 

"Oi, Bakakawa, I'm heading over with Shoyo to his house. I'll be back I don't know when so whatever."

"Tobio-kuun, that's so mean of you. Do you not even care about me even though I'm basically your real father????" Oikawa whined back.

"Psh, whatever. Let's go, Shoyo."

"OK!"

"Hey, Tobio, have you ever played volleyball?"

"I've seen Oikawa and Iwaizumi play a few times, but I haven't really played."

Hinata's eyes shone with excitement. He finally had a partner to play with. Akaashi and Bokuto were always fun to play with, but they had been together since high school, and sometimes it felt awkward to try to get between them as a setter and spiker. Maybe Tobio could set for him!

"Okay, so what you do is-"

"Boke, I've watched a lot so I get it, let's just try."

"WHY ARE YOU SO GOOD AT THIS? TOBIO-KUN YOU BOKE!"

"HUH?! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SCOLDED BY YOU BECAUSE I'M GOOD AT SOMETHING?"

"WELL, YOU'RE LUCKY I'M FAST AND I CAN JUMP BECAUSE I'M TELLING YOU THAT NO ONE ELSE WOULD BE ABLE TO KEEP UP WITH YOU!"

"Humph! If someone can't keep up with me, that would just be because of their lack of skill, not me being too good."

"You meanie!"

Akaashi watched this from the porch with fond eyes. Tobio and Hinata had instantly become close, as they were both shifters who had previously been abandoned. Talking about Tobio's story with Iwaizumi had almost broke his heart again. When he was younger, he was abandoned by his parents who were abusive. Iwaizumi and Oikawa found him on the brink of death in a cardboard box by the side of the road. 

"Come on in guys, I have juice ready!" he called towards the two catboys. 

"Yay! Akaashi-san's juice is always the best!"

Hinata ran inside without hesitation and Tobio trailed behind him and bowed properly to Akaashi. It seemed like he had no problem being polite to those he liked. 

It was as they were drinking juice that Tobio brought up an extremely weird topic.

"Hey, Shoyo. Have you ever thought of mating?"

"SPHFOT-" Hinata choked on the juice he was currently chugging down after exercising for a really long while, "WHAT THE HECK TOBIO-"

Akaashi's eyes widened like saucers. Mating? He had never heard of something like that.

"W-what's mating?" Hinata asked, the nervousness in his voice apparent.

"Huh? I have to start from there? Did your parents never tell you anything?"

"Well...my parents sold me from my birth, so..."

"O-oh. S-sorry for bringing that up. I- didn't know."  
  


Tobio explained in detail about mating and all the instincts and stuff like that, leaving the other two thoroughly intrigued.

"Woah! That's so cool! So, you could even potentially find the person destined for you?? How would you know though?"

"I-I don't know! You just...will! There's no better way to put it boke!"

Hinata continued to sip his juice as he let his mind wander. Fate, huh? Would he feel something? Would light descend from the heavens? He decided not to think too much about it.

"Well, Tobio, do you think you're ever going to meet your destined one or whatever then?" Hinata asked him when they returned outside to play more volleyball.

Tobio was practicing serves as he replied, "Well, I don't know..." in a small voice following, " _maybe I've met them already..."_

"What? I didn't catch the last part?"

"S-SHUT UP BOKE! COME ON, LET'S DO MORE QUICKS!"

_That night at the Iwaizumi Household_

"Hey, Iwaizumi-san, what do you think it's gonna be like if I ever meet my destined mate?"

"Hmm...I don't know but, when I checked online there was some stuff. I'm pretty sure it's different for everyone though. Some people said they just felt instantly connected to that person. Some people said it took a while for their bond to form. There was even one that said they fought for years before they realised it. They mostly just said that they felt incomplete without the other person if they were gone after meeting them though."

"Tobio-kun, you interested in if the chibi-chan is your mate??" Oikawa's voice butted into their conversation, instantly annoying Tobio.

"Shut up, Oikawa-san. This has nothing to do with him."

"Really??? We'll see about that..." he winked at Tobio, confusing him.

"What?"

"You'll find out soon."

_Literally a few hours before, when the boys were still playing volleyball_

"Hello, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san."

"Hey! Akaashi-kun, what brings you here?" Oikawa replied.

"Just now in our house, Tobio brought up the subject of destined mates? I was wondering if you could enlighten me and Koutarou on that."

"He what?" Iwaizumi was shocked, "Well...we have talked about it to him before, but it was quite a while back."

He proceeded to explain all the research they had done previously, Akaashi and Bokuto both listened intently.

"Hey, doesn't this sound like fun???" Bokuto was the first to react, "What if they're really fated to be together!!!!!! That would be such an awesome story!!!!"

"It seems that Tobio-kun likes Hinata-kun quite a bit doesn't he?" Oikawa smirked as he thought out loud, "Hey, why don't we try this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like my work then please leave a kudos or comment :)
> 
> which catboi should i do next??? I might take a quick break and work on something else i've been planning though :)


	3. Separation Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Tobio are gonna realise something.

Hinata was confused. 

Why were they suddenly going on a trip??

Well, it's not like he objected or anything, but it really came out of nowhere.

Tobio was confused.

Hinata and his family were going to go somewhere far away for a week??

For some reason, this made him feel sort of uncomfortable.

"Hinata, do you see everything you need in the suitcase?" Akaashi called from the living room. Hinata, in human form, went over to the living room and examined the contents of the suitcase Akaashi packed. Seeing Bokuto's suitcase next to it really gave him a comparison of the two. Bokuto's suitcase was messy and it looked like he had just jammed everything into it. Akaashi's suitcase had everything neatly folded and put into separate bags. 

Hinata nodded, "Yep! Why are we going again??" he asked once more.

"Koutarou has a paid vacation from his company. We might as well go along with him for fun." Akaashi explained. He wasn't about to talk about the little experiment they were conducting along with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

"Ooh!! Sounds fun! Rio is a really cool name for a place too!"

Akaashi smiled, he felt slightly bad for doing this, but it was for their own sakes, "I'm glad you're excited as well. Are you heading over to play with Tobio today? We're setting off near midnight so you won't be able to see him tomorrow."

"Okay! I'll be back soon! Maybe we can bring something back for him?"

"Hey, hey, Tobio, we're setting off tonight, so we won't see you tomorrow. Do you want me to bring back anything from Rio?"

"Nah, I don't need anything."

"Awww, are you sure? I'm sure there's lots of cool things there!"

"Whatever."

"Hmph! Why are you in a bad mood today? I don't wanna be here if you're gonna be huffy like this!"

"I don't care, boke."

Hinata was furious. He had headed over to have fun with Tobio but he was treating him like this? 

Not caring anymore, Hinata said, "Whatever! I'm going back if you're gonna be such a big meanie!" He turned around, really going out the door and heading back to his own house.

"Tobio," Iwaizumi called from the kitchen in the next room, "Why are you being so rude to Hinata? You're not gonna see him for a while you know?"

"I don't care!" Tobio declared back, "If he's leaving, he can leave."

Iwaizumi sighed slightly at the statement. Was this really going to work?

Hinata decided that traveling along with them as a person would attract attention, so they got special permission to bring him aboard in his cat form. As he sat in his designated spot, he suddenly thought of Tobio. Hmph! Why was he thinking of that big old meanie! He didn't care about Hinata so why would he spare a thought for him! Hinata decided to sleep for most of the time on the plane. 

"Woah!!! Rio is so cool! Where are we going first, Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san??"

Bokuto let out a laugh, "Of course, we can't be in Rio without going to...the beach!!"

Hinata was so excited, he couldn't wait to get to the beach and play volleyball on the sand there!

Halfway through playing, Hinata discovered he couldn't stop thinking about Tobio. Whatever he was doing, the Shifter constantly came up in his thoughts. Was he missing him? Whether he was tasting a delicious new drink or playing volleyball with a bunch of strangers, Tobio also came up in his mind. 

Tobio couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. The Shifter occupied his thoughts and that made him feel agitated.

"Hey, Tobio-cha-OW!" Oikawa was approaching Tobio, trying to pet him, "Iwa-chan! Tobio scratched me for no reason! I think he's throwing a tantrum!"

Tobio growled slightly and leapt off the couch where he was lying. He went to the post and scratched at it until he was exhausted. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Hinata? Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at each other, Oikawa grinning slightly. 

The two's behavior only got worse throughout the week. Akaashi could tell that Hinata was getting jumpy and agitated. He texted Iwaizumi and received a video of Tobio flying off the bed and biting Oikawa's hair, making him chuckle. 

It seemed like their hunch was right. 

On their last day in Rio, they couple and Hinata were lining up at the airport when Hinata spoke. 

"Hey, Akaashi-san."

"Yes?"

"I think I really miss Tobio. Do you think it's normal for this to happen?"

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, "Well, do you miss us when we go to work and you're in the house alone? Is this that kind of feeling?"

"Well...it feels like it hurts my heart more now compared to when I miss you guys..."Hinata grumbled, pouting slighty, making Akaashi chuckle. 

"Why don't you tell him how you feel when we get back then?"

"OK! Do you think Tobio missed me?" Hinata asked, a bit of excitement in his voice.

"I'm sure he did."

"Oi, Oikawa. Hinata's coming back today right?"

"Yep! What, Tobio-kun, do you miss him or something?" OIkawa teased, slight lilt in his voice. 

Tobio turned slightly red, "...yes.." he said in a small voice, surprising both Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"O-Oikawa-san." he continued speaking, "D-do you think there's a chance..."

"Of what?" he replied.

"That Hinata might be...my destined one?"

"OOOOOH! Tobio-kun, you finally figured it out??" Oikawa squealed with delight, "I was wondering how long it would take!"

Tobio narrowed his eyes, "WHAT!? YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME?"

"Welllll, I wouldn't say ALL this time, but it's been a while."

Tobio put his head in his hands, embarrassment at max level. 

Hinata felt like he could barely sit still in the car, watching at the familiar scenery passed as they got closer and closer to his house, and consequently, Tobio's house. 

When he saw the familiar driveway, he got out of the car and without even thinking, dashed over to their neighbour's house, ringing the doorbell.

The door slammed open and he saw a familiar boy standing there, slightly breathless, his ears standing straight up and tail swishing from excitement. 

"Tobio-kun! I'm sorry we fought...I missed you a lot."

"Yeah, me too. It was dumb of me to do that."

The boys hugged and it looked like they weren't going to separate from each other any time soon. 

After getting permission from Akaashi and Bokuto, Hinata and Tobio went up to Tobio's room to play, hand in hand and tails curling together.

Akaashi leaned on the counter where Iwaizumi was making some food for them after their long flight.

"So, they finally figured it out, huh?" Akaashi smiled slightly.

"Hey, hey, hey! They made up!" 

"Bokuto-san, you're late. That's already been a while ago."

"Aww! Well someone had unpack the luggage after the both of you left!" he whined.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa laughed at the exchange and the couples decided to talk about what souvenirs Akaashi and Bokuto had gotten.

From that point on, all was peaceful in both the Iwaizumi and Bokuto household. 

FIN 

woop i'm done i guess....hehehe any suggestions as to which pair i should do next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this, please leave a kudos or comment! the next one in this series might be completely unrelated as we start exploring other ships so stay tuned :)

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it please leave a kudos or comment :)


End file.
